How to Save a Soul
by leikoashimage
Summary: The world has been over run by kishin. The DWMA is on a world wide search for more meisters and weapons to help out. When Maka and Soul are out looking for a meister, they come upon a girl in the middle of kishin, playing guitar. When she takes them out, single handed, without even touching them, they begin to wonder who she is. And how is she so powerful? SoulxOC


Welcome to a new story from Leiko(that's me)! If any of you have read my other stories, you know I'm not very far... But I like to type... and well, I have ideas every where.. So I'll post here and there for different stories.. Anyways! Here's my new one for Soul Eater!

I don't own Soul Eater, nor any of the songs I will be using.

Within Temptation-The Howling.

* * *

Two figures moved about a building, hiding in the shadows. An explosion shook the ground they stood on. Once everything stopped, they pressed themselves up against the brick wall, watching as to distorted beings dragged by. One resembled a bird, his arms were wings and his body was that of a man's. The second had long legs like a person who was wearing stilts and wore a rainbow suit.

Another blast made one of the hidden figures slip, sending a pile of rocks to tumble next to them. The other body grabbed their collar and pushed them around the corner before the two misfits could spot them.

"Watch it, Soul! They'll see you!" Maka scowled, crouched under a window seal.

"Sorry, Maka," Soul brushed back his hair, taking in a deep breath. "That was a close one."

"Yeah," Maka peered over the area, searching for the beings. "We need to move."

Maka straighten herself out and glanced around a corner, before daring to walk onto the street of the beaten town.

"Lord Death said the meister was within this area. We need to find them ASAP, then get out of here. This place is crawling with kishin." She said.

Soul went to follow her, when he heard it. A soft humming in the distance made him stop. When she couldn't feel Soul behind her, Maka turned to him.

"What is it Soul?"

"You can't hear it?" Soul tried to find where the voice was coming from.

Suddenly growls could be heard all around them.

"We've been seeing what you wanted, got us cornered right now. Falling asleep from our vanity might cost us our lives," a voice sang out.

Maka and Soul turned their stares to each other.

"That's got to be the meister!" Maka shouted.

"Did Lord Death say she had a weapon?" Soul asked.

They started running to the voice, ignoring the groans of kishin as they crawled from the crevices of the city.

"I don't remember. Change already, Soul!"

Soul leapt in front of Maka changing into his scythe form. She twirled him around and sliced at a nearby kishin. It cried out, but quickly turned into a glowing red ball.

"I hear they're getting closer, the howls are sending chills down my spine. Time is running out now they're coming down the hills from behind!" The voice became louder.

"Can you feel that, Soul? Their energy is getting stronger," Maka said, jumping up onto a buildings fire escape. She climbed to the roof and quickly ran to the edge, searching for the girl.

There she was, in the open, with a guitar in her hands. She had flowing black hair that tumbled over her person. Her eyes were closed as she concentrated. She stood up as she played a harder chord.

"Acceso!"

She threw the guitar into the air. It twirled around before the top of the guitar turned into the head of a man. His eyes were white, and his hair was as long as the girl's and equally dark. He opened his mouth and an entire orchestra began to play as the girl began to sing again.

"When we start killing, its all coming down right now. From the nightmare we created, I want to be awakened some how."

The kishin started to close in on her, surrounding her on all sides. She opened her eyes, revealing deep blue orbs. The wind picked up as she threw her hands up.

"When we start killing, it all will be falling down. From the hell that we're in, all we are is fading away. When we start killing."

A shock wave emitted from her voice as she shouted the last line. Several of the kishin fell backwards. One jumped towards her and she turned to it, a microphone appearing in her hand.

"We've been searching all along, but there's no trace to be found. It's like they have all just vanished, but I know they are around."

The kishin screamed as it burst into flames.

"I feel it getting closer the howls are sending chills down my spine time is running out now they're coming down the hills from behind."

Three more launched themselves at her. Soul and Maka could only watch as the kishin died, without ever being touched, flames licking away their bodies.

"Can she really be this powerful?" Soul asked Maka, transforming back into a human.

"There's no way she's just a meister," Maka said.

Another wave of flames burst over the area as she sang out the chorus. The howls of the kishin as they became ashes sent shivers down Maka's spine. Suddenly, the music softened from it's once hard chords. As if a wind storm had come threw, her hair began to fly around her. She looked up into the sky and closed her eyes. A strong amount of energy began to gather around her.

"Sun is rising. Screams have gone. Too many have fallen. Few still stand tall. Is this the end of, what we've begun. Will we remember what we've done wrong?"

It became quite as she lowered her head. A strong chord came again as she released the energy and sang again, "when we start killing. It all will be coming down. From this nightmare we've created, I want to be awakened some how. When we start killing!"

The energy scattered the remaining kishin, leaving only the red souls. The guitar fully transformed into a male. He dropped to the ground, his dark robes forming around his body. His hair flew behind him as he dashed towards the girl. She fell forward, only to be caught by him.

"Furia!" He said, his voice deep and hypnotizing to Maka.

She quickly fumbled down the building, running towards the to black clothed beings.

"Maka!" Soul leapt after her.

The male looked up from the unconscious girl in his arms to see the two coming towards him. He held her closer to him and glared at Maka.

"Who are you? Are you one of those creatures?" He bellowed.

Maka skidded to a halt and looked at him. Soul came up behind her, crouched ready to defend them if needed.

"My name's Maka. I'm a meister from the DWMA sent here to retrieve more meisters to help defeat those creatures you just destroyed," Maka firmly said.

"My name is Acceso (ack-ches-o). This is Furia," he said, brushing back her hair.

Her skin was a sickly white, but her beauty made her look like a porcelain doll.

"Maka," Soul got her attention. "We should get out of here before any more kishin show up."

Maka nodded and turned back to Acceso.

"Come with us, we know of a safe place for you two," Maka said.

Accesso stood, Furia limp in his arms. "I do not know if you can be trusted, but where my master is at a disadvantage, we will come."

* * *

There's that chapter.. Done and Done. Please review. If you want reviews on your stories, just tell me. I am willing to look them over.


End file.
